Currently, optical networks are applied widely. The optical transport network (OTN, Optical Transport Network) technology is a new optical transport technology, which is capable of scheduling and managing large-capacity services flexibly, and has now become a mainstream technology of the backbone transport network.
In an optical network, it is generally necessary to ensure reliability of connections inside the network, which may be implemented through various protection and recovery technologies. For example, an optical network connection may be recovered through a rerouting technology of a control plane. Besides, a shared mesh (Mesh) recovery technology provided by the control plane may be utilized. Taking the shared Mesh recovery technology as an example, each shared Mesh service generally includes a working path and a protection path, and such paths are made up of connections. In the prior art, when the working path of the shared Mesh service fails, a protection path may be set up by using a control-plane signaling protocol such as Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching Resource Reservation Protocol with TE (GMPLS RSVP-TE, Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching Resource Reservation Protocol with TE), and the service is switched to the protection path for transmission, so as to recover the service. In an OTN network, a control channel may be provided by overhead bytes. The signaling message of the control plane may be transmitted by the control channel. The overhead of an Optical Supervisory Channel (OSC, Optical Supervisory Channel) may provide a control channel between nodes of the optical network. In this case, a control interface is generated between the nodes, and a routing protocol (such as Open Shortest Path First (OSPF, Open Shortest Path First) protocol) runs on the control interface, and therefore, a routing table of the control plane can be obtained, and signaling protocol messages can be transmitted between nodes. For example, when an initial node discovers failure of a working path of a certain service (the working path is a path established between the initial node and a destination node), a path (Path) message (encapsulated in an IP packet) is sent to another intermediate node through the control channel. The intermediate node resolves the Path message and sets up a connection, and then forwards the Path message to the destination node. The destination node resolves the Path message and sets up a connection, and then switches the service onto the protection path formed by newly established connections. The destination node returns a reservation (Resv, Reservation) message to the initial node through the intermediate node, and according to the received Resv message, the initial node can switch the service onto the protection path formed by the newly established connection. In this way, the service is recovered.
In the process of researching and practicing such a method, the inventor of the present invention finds that: Because the service recovery process in the prior art requires participation of the control plane, but the messages of the control plane protocol stack such as GMPLS RSVP-TE signaling protocol are rather complicated, the process of resolving the messages to obtain information is rather complicated.